Conventionally, a large number of studies have been made on reaction processes using catalysts in, for example, hydration reactions of olefins and polymerization reactions, etc. Generally, catalysts are classified into homogeneous catalysts in which the catalyst phase is the same as the reaction phase, such as an acid catalyst, etc. in a solution, and heterogeneous catalysts in which the catalyst phase is different from the reaction phase, such as a solid catalyst added to a reaction system of a gas phase or a liquid phase.
In the homogeneous catalyst, the active component is in the same phase as the homogeneous reaction system, and, for example, the reaction progresses with the active component being uniformly dispersed in the solution. Consequently, the reaction rate is fast and the reaction substrate has a high conversion. Therefore, its catalyst design is easily made. However, disadvantages of the homogeneous catalyst are that difficult operations are required in separating the catalyst and that waste liquid is inevitably produced, thereby necessitating waste-liquid treatments.
In contrast, in the heterogeneous catalyst, the separation operation is comparatively easy, and no waste liquid is produced, which is advantageous in carrying out processes after the reaction. However, in the heterogeneous catalyst, such as, for example, an ion exchange resin, the reaction progresses with a functional group fixed onto the surface of a carrier or a base material serving as an active site; therefore, the reaction takes place on the catalyst surface. For this reason, in the case when a heterogeneous catalyst is used as a catalyst, the reaction rate is slow, and the reaction substrate has a low conversion. Therefore, the application of the heterogeneous catalyst as a catalyst makes the catalyst design difficult. Moreover, in order to improve the reaction rate, the above-mentioned conventional solid catalyst requires severe settings of reaction conditions, such as high temperatures and high pressure during the reaction, and it also have a problem of greater degradation upon reaction.
In particular, ion exchange resins, such as basic ion exchange resins which have conventionally been known as basic resins, are inferior in heat resistance; therefore, they require limited conditions upon application, and tend to deteriorate due to heat even under their heat resistant temperature (applicable temperature), with the result that their exchange groups are separated and their activity is lowered.
In other words, the above-mentioned conventional catalysts are inferior in the balance between the operability in separation operation, etc. and the catalyst activity such as reaction rates and conversion of reaction substrate, and fail to simultaneously satisfy both of them. Therefore, there are ever-increasing demands for a catalyst which provides an easy separation operation from the reaction system and can activate the active-hydrogen-containing compound efficiently, and for an activation method for the active-hydrogen-containing compound which provides an easy separation operation from the reaction system and can activate the active-hydrogen-containing compound efficiently.